ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Togarion Bar Emmon
Togarion Bar Emmon was the son of Boremund Bar Emmon and Maia Rambton, their youngest and final child. While originally a handsome and witty youth, a terrible wound stripped him of much of his physical appeal. He was the heir to Sharp Point. History Childhood Togarion Bar Emmon was the best of the Bar Emmon children; strong and smart and handsome, with a clever tongue and agile hands. He followed closely after his father in look and demeanor, and hungered for the man's approval more than either of his two other siblings. As a boy, Togarion was kept out of harms way, every bit the pride of their father, just as their sister was their mother's chosen favourite. When he as eleven, Boremund decided not to ward him in some distant castle, but chose instead to train his son himself, in Sharp Point. Quickly it became apparent that Togarion favoured the mace, his immense strength aiding him much, on the field. He had no trouble splintering shields or caving in helms, even with his practice weapon, and could break bones with a single swing of his arm. Adulthood The boy grew into a man, a disciple of his father in all the ways his brother Duram was not. So it was that when Boremund Bar Emmon went to negotiate a deal with a group of smugglers known to frequent the region, Togarion went with him. Though Boremund's initial intent was supposedly to negotiate some sort of deal with the smugglers, it soon became apparent that he sought only to blackmail and extort them. He brought a contingent of guards with him onto the lead smuggler's boat, as well as his son Togarion, but after a few tense words, things rapidly fell apart. Fighting breaks out, between the men of Sharp Point and the smugglers. Boremund was slain in the fighting, and Togarion attempts to rally the men, his mouth open to shout commands, when an arrow enters his mouth and tears out the back, avoiding his throat but tearing a hole in his cheek and damaging his tongue. Togarion falls, and a man upon the deck heaves his body overboard. Hours later, the Bar Emmon scion washes up on shore, on the very edge of death. They manage to bring him back to health, but he was hideously scarred, and his trouble speaking. The embarrassment over his speech impediment has led to him hardly speaking at all. After months spent abed in Sharp Point, healing after his terrible ordeal, Togarion's allegiance was now only to his brother, Duram, and to the House of Bar Emmon. Death After being sent to Oldtown on the orders of his brother, Duram Bar Emmon, as a means of gaining the favour of the Hand Roland Westerling, Togarion fell afoul of Baelor Hightower. Convinced the crownlander was working with his foes, Baelor had him killed, stabbing him several times in an upper room of the Hightower. The body was then sent back to King's Landing, along with a note proclaiming that he had been killed in a tavern brawl. Family * Lord {Boremund Bar Emmon}, Her Father (d. 369AC) * Lady {Maia Rambton}, Her Mother (d. 362AC) ** Lord Duram Bar Emmon (23) ** Raella Bar Emmon (19) ** Togarion Bar Emmon (18) Category:House Bar Emmon Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi